


That Night in Tangier

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drunkenness, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have to dress up for negotiations to seal a deal for the Federation. Jim may have had a bit too much to drink. Told from Jim's perspective.</p><p>Art by:  Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night in Tangier

Author's Chapter Notes:

I'd like to thank my good friend Mirrorgirl for being my beta and adding a bit of flavour to this ficlet. It is appreciated.

Of all the things I thought I would have to do in the line of duty, I never envisioned having to wear an elaborate costume and jewelry, just to seal a deal on a newly discovered world. But there I was. I was embarrassed, but what could I do, back out of the deal? No way. I couldn’t. Too much at stake, and the Federation always expect me to take care of business; so wild costume and jewelry it was.

It was obvious to me that Spock is even more uncomfortable about this than I was. Of course he cut a finer figure than I in these clothes, but he was even less at home in them than me. Sometimes I think he sacrifices a lot more for the Service than is fair. 

I’m not going to recount the splendor of the State Reception, or the pomp and pageantry that these people seemed so very fond, but suffice to say that after we did everything that was required of us, we were treated to the most sumptuous banquet in our honor; we ate, we drank, we tried so many difference dishes, wines and liquors, each one more enticing than the last. Even Spock seemed to enjoy the delicious morsels that were offered.  
The hours past with much merriment, but by the time the final performers had left the stage, I began to wish I hadn't drunk as much as I did. Spock remained sober, of course, and as alcohol doesn't bother Vulcans so he was unaffected, but he did seem as a little more relaxed than usual in social situations.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that got to me, or if it was that beautiful night under the stars. 

I was just so happy. Spock made an excuse for us both. He noticed how buzzed I was and thought it better if we retired for the evening. It was very late, but they were still celebrating. They directed us to our tent for the night. 

I thought I'd just crash, but I wasn't tired. I had such energy. Spock and I both entered the tent. 

He suggested I rest, but I told him I couldn't. I could hear the music still playing outside. Such beautiful music. The bountiful aroma still was present as it lingered near our tent.

I don't know what possessed me. Hearing that music, feeling the cool night breeze, Spock dressed as he was, just made me giddy. I asked him to dance with me.

He declined of course. Told me was I being illogical and that I had too much to drink.

I told him he looked good enough to eat.   
“Cannibalism was not listed in your profile.” He gently chided.

I laughed of course. I told him he misunderstood, but I think he got the joke. I again asked him to dance with me. I didn't wait for an answer, because I knew what it would be, so instead I grabbed his hand and brought him close to me. I could feel his protest. 

His chest close to mine, my arms circled his waist. My face next to his cheek. His mouth next to my ear. 

All of a sudden I heard that one word and I turned into a puddle of goo. 

"Jim..."

I was hard instantly. I wanted him, badly. I backed away slowly, and looked into his eyes. Such beautiful warm eyes, full of want and need.

My hand cupped his face and I leaned in for a kiss which he let me.

"Spock." I said. 

My hand left his face and I touched the top part of his clothing. I slowly removed it, leaving him bare-chested. 

I kissed him again, and he kissed back. We continued to explore each other on the furred rug beneath us.

All of a sudden, he pulled away. He turned around from me, a look of worry etched on his face. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he stayed liked that. Not saying a word. 

I realized then and there that what I did to him was unforgivable. I was inebriated. Not in my right mind. I took advantage of my best friend. 

I just sobered up right there. I slowly leaned in towards his back, my both hands around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Spock." I said.

He never replied.

I turned away sadly, and waited for sleep to claim me.


End file.
